finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XI armor sets/Rise of the Zilart
This is a list of armor sets introduced in the Rise of the Zilart expansion pack in Final Fantasy XI. When Rise of the Zilart was released, the level cap which was at 60 at the time was raised over the course of the next few version updates to 75, where it remained for the next 7 years. Most notably, this era of Final Fantasy XI marked the introduction of Artifact Armor. This expansion's era also introduced high level crafted gear and a number of armor sets which represented the end game for its time. Crafted Armor Sets Set-Hara-Ate.png|Hara-Ate set (Lv44-49) Set-Austere.png|Austere Robe set (Lv50) Set-Arhats.png|Arhat's Gi set (Lv63-64) Set-Scale.png|Coral Scale Mail set (Lv63-65) Set-.png|Darksteel Harness set (Lv63-65) Set-Darksteel (Cuirass).png|Darksteel Cuirass set (Lv65-67) Set-Coral.png|Coral Harness set (Lv66-67) Set-Nobles.png|Nobles's Tunic set (Lv66-68) Set-Hauberk.png|Hauberk set (Lv68-69) Set-Dragon (Mail).png|Dragon Mail set (Lv68-70) Set-Coeurl.png|Coeurl Jerkin set (Lv69-70) Set-Ogre.png|Ogre Jerkin set (Lv70) Set-War.png|War Aketon set (Lv70) Set-Dusk.png|Dusk Jerkin set (Lv72) Set-Errant.png|Errant Houppelande set (Lv72) Set-Gavial.png|Gavial Mail set (Lv72) Set-Rasetsu.png|Rasetsu Samue set (Lv72) Set-Adaman (Cuirass).png|Adaman Cuirass set (Lv73) Abjuration Armor Abjuration Armor was introduced as the first end-game armor set for level 75 characters. The armor sets may only be made by getting the San d'Orian priest Alphollon to uncurse certain equipment with items known as abjuration. The cursed items were among the highest level crafted gear at the time, and abjuration could only be obtained from high level Notorious Monsters such as Nidhogg and the Shijin in Ru'Aun Gardens. Abjuration Armor was known to be some of the strongest equipment at 75 even after many years. This is due to the fact that the raw stat boosts they give are considerably higher than other equipment at the same level. However, each armor set has an inherent drawback. For example, the Hecatomb Harness set grant a huge STR boost when equipped, but also come with a potent Slow effect. A successful high-quality craft of cursed equipment would result in cursed-1 equipment, which would in turn become enhanced or +1 versions of abjuration sets when uncursed. Abjuration armor may be enhanced by Synergy. Additional Abjuration armor sets were also introduced in the Einherjar and Legion events. Set-Adaman (Hauberk).png|Adaman Hauberk set Set-Crimson.png|Crimson Scale Mail set Set-Dalmatica.png|Dalmatica set Set-Hecatomb.png|Hecatomb Harness set Set-Koenig.png|Koenig Cuirass set Set-Shura.png|Shura Togi set Relic Armor Relic Armor, commonly known as AF2 and often regarded as the second official armor sets for jobs, were introduced alongside the large scaled battle content known as Dynamis. Relic Armor is job specific and offer unique stats for each job. Graphically, Relic Armor are slightly altered versions of Artifact Armor, with each set receiving either a palette swap or slight reskin. Relic Armor originally belonged to members of the Hydra Corps, an elite unit of soldiers who fought in the Battle at Xarcabard during the Crystal War. Initially, jobs from Aht Urhgan such as Corsair were not intended to have Relic Armor obtainable from Dynamis as Aht Urhgan did not participate in the war, and the Puppetmaster profession did not even exist yet. However, with the introduction of Wings of the Goddess, it was reasoned that as adventurers traveled back in time through the cavernous maws to participate in the war, it would explain the existence of their job's armor during that time period. Relic Armor may be enhanced by the NPC Sagheera in Port Jeuno, and also upgrade to level 90 versions through the Trial of the Magians. The jobs from Seekers of Adoulin, Geomancer and Rune Fencer, currently do not have Relic Armor sets. Set-Warriors.png|Warrior's Lorica set (WAR) Set-Melee.png|Melee Cyclas set (MNK) Set-Clerics.png|Cleric's Briault set (WHM) Set-Sorcerers.png|Sorcerer's Coat set (BLM) Set-Duelists.png|Duelist's Tabard set (RDM) Set-Assassins.png|Assassin's Vest set (THF) Set-Valor.png|Valor Surcoat set (PLD) Set-Abyss.png|Abyss Cuirass set (DRK) Set-Monster.png|Monster Jackcoat set (BST) Set-Bards.png|Bard's Justaucorps set (BRD) Set-Scouts.png|Scout's Jerkin set (RNG) Set-Saotome.png|Saotome Domaru set (SAM) Set-Koga.png|Koga Chainmail set (NIN) Set-Wyrm.png|Wyrm Mail set (DRG) Set-Summoners.png|Summoner's Doublet set (SMN) Set-Mirage.png|Mirage Jubbah set (BLU) Set-Commodore.png|Commodore Frac set (COR) Set-Pantin.png|Pantin Tobe set (PUP) Set-Etoile.png|Etoile Casaque set (DNC) Set-Argute.png|Argute Gown set (SCH) Category:Armor in Final Fantasy XI